Konoha high school days
by Darkness567
Summary: this is when naruto is a new student at konoha high and he makes lots of friends experiences some hard times but with his freinds he pulls through


Konoha high school days

Chapter 1

So are you all ready to go to school Naruto. Yeah dad I am sees you later. Okay have a good day today. Meanwhile so this is Konoha high well I hope I meet some new friends. Class settle down we have a new student today and his name is Naruto Uzumaki. Hi Naruto the whole class addressed themselves. Now why don't you all say your names and introduce yourselves to him. Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you. My name Sakura Haruno it is a pleasure meeting you Naruto. And my name is Sai just Sai that is all. Okay cool it is nice meeting all of you. Okay Naruto take your seat somewhere and we will get class started. Okay Mr. Hatake I'll sit down now hey Sasuke can I sit by you. Sure Naruto why not. Meanwhile as everyone was leaving class Sasuke ran up to Naruto. Hey Naruto wait up. Sasuke what are you doing? Nothing just wanted to walk with you today and get to know you better if that is okay. Sure Sasuke what do you want to know about me man. Just where you came from Naruto you know like before here. Oh okay well we were in the next town over until my dad got a promotion at his job. Oh I see what job is it. He works for a mining company called Bricks and Stones. Oh yeah my older brother Itachi works down there to. Really he does that's so cool I'll have to ask my dad if he knows your brother. Yeah that would be great well Naruto I have to go home so. Okay Sasuke I'll talk to you tomorrow at school then. Yeah sounds good. Meanwhile back at Naruto's house. Hey dad I am home from school. Naruto how was your first day at school son? Oh well it was good dad but can I ask you a question. Sure what was your question? I was wondering at your job do you know a man named Itachi Uchiha. Why yes I do I work with him why do you ask. No reason just in class I made a friend named Sasuke Uchiha and he said that his brother worked down there as well. I see well I'm glad you met a new friend today Naruto. Yeah me to well I am going to bed now dad. Okay goodnight Naruto. Meanwhile the next day at school in the halls Naruto get's stopped by someone. Hi Naruto you probably don't remember me from class yesterday but I am Sakura Haruno. Oh yeah I remember you and what was that other guys name Sai? Yeah that's right it is anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight Naruto. Sure why not Sakura. Cool come to this address at six o'clock okay Naruto. Got it see you tonight Sakura. So Naruto what was that all about man? Oh Sasuke nothing much just Sakura invited me to a party tonight. Oh right the party she is having well I will see you tonight. Okay Sasuke see you tonight. Meanwhile back at Naruto's house he was getting ready. So Naruto are you ready to go Sasuke will be here any minute. Yeah dad I am ready to go. Now have fun and be good okay. Okay dad I won't promise. Ding dong hey Naruto are you ready to go to the party. Yeah Sasuke let's go. Meanwhile as they the two walked up to the house and rang the door bell and got ready. Hey Sasuke and Naruto to you made it. Hey Sakura what's up? Nothing comes on in guys. Whoa okay two things this house is huge and second there is like a hundred people here. Yeah you like it Naruto big isn't it. Yeah this place is amazing Sakura. Come on Naruto I want you to meet some new people. Okay but what about Sasuke. No don't worry about it plus I know half these people here anyway Naruto but Sakura where is Hinata? Oh I think she is over there with Ino. Okay cool thanks Sakura. Sakura why did Sasuke want to know where Hinata was? Oh because she is his girlfriend that's why. Oh I see cool so these friends of yours. Right Naruto comes with me. Meanwhile as Naruto walked up to the group of people Sakura introduced him to them. Okay Naruto this is Gaara and his brother and sister Temari and Kankuro. Oh cool nice to meet you three. Good to meet you to Naruto. Oh Naruto here is one more person I want you to meet Naruto if that's okay. Yeah that is fine who it is. I think he is right over here yup Naruto meet Kiba. Oh hi Kiba what is up? Oh so you must be Naruto Uzumaki huh I have heard about you from Sakura and Sasuke. Yeah that is cool thanks. So Naruto are you having a good time here. Yeah Sakura it's great here I'm having fun why do you ask. No reason I was just wondering hey do you want to spend the night here some of these guys are already going to. Okay I just have to call my dad and tell him but who else is staying the night. Sasuke and Hinata and I think Ino and Sai are staying to. Huh Ino and Sai but don't tell me they are together to right. Yup they are why do you ask. Oh no reason I was just wondering Sakura. Okay Naruto huh it is getting late okay everybody it is time to go home. Darn it as you could hear some of the people dissatisfied with the answer but they agreed. Meanwhile later that night at Sakura's house Naruto and Sasuke were talking outside. So Sasuke I was wondering how did you meet Hinata in the first place. Oh that kind of question okay nothing to special I just met her through school is all. Oh I see cool. Naruto is something wrong man. No Sasuke just I think I like Sakura is all. Oh you do huh well I think I am going to go tell her. Sasuke no don't you dare tell her that. Try and stop me then Naruto hey Sakura. Sasuke you better not. Ouch you tackled me what was that for. Sasuke you are quiet about that got it. Fine but if you don't tell her soon then I will. Fine Sasuke I will tell her. Meanwhile inside with the girls Sakura, Ino and Hinata were talking. So Sakura I was wondering about something. Huh you were Ino about what. Well I and Hinata were wondering do you like Naruto. What do you mean like more than just a friend? Yes that is what we mean Sakura. Oh well yeah I kind of do. Oh I knew it and I dare you tomorrow to ask him. Okay Ino fine I will. Meanwhile as Naruto get's up and into the kitchen he sees Sakura making Breakfast. Okay I can tell her here we go. Oh Naruto morning how did you sleep. Oh good morning Sakura and I did sleep well. Good but Naruto can I ask you something. Sure Sakura what is it. Meanwhile as Sasuke get's up he notices Sakura about to ask Naruto a question so he hides by the bedroom door to listen. Well I was just wondering do you like me as more than just a friend Naruto? What you mean us actually being together as a couple yeah I actually like you a lot Sakura. You do Naruto that is amazing I'm so happy. Yeah me to Sakura. Meanwhile as Naruto and Sakura were about to kiss Sasuke falls over the door way and Naruto and Sakura notice. Huh Sasuke were you listening to us the whole time man. No Naruto I was not listening. Whatever you are such a liar Sasuke. Okay maybe I was so what you were going to tell me later anyway right. Yeah I guess we were going to anyway so yeah you're good. Cool so now that this is out of the way Sakura I am going to steal your boyfriend from you for today. Okay Sasuke where are you going to go today. Well Naruto I thought you me and Kiba could go skateboarding if you are into that sort of thing. Yeah I have my own skateboard at home Sasuke. Cool then let's go.

Chapter 2

Alright Naruto let's head to the skate park got it. Yeah let's do it Sasuke. Meanwhile as Sasuke Naruto and Kiba head for the skate park they find out it is taken by these guys who won't let anyone in. Hey you three hold up what do you think you are doing. Huh hey man we want to get in there and skate said Naruto. Sorry but this is for us only so get lost. What that is not fair said Kiba. Life is not fair so get lost. You know I don't have to call the cops on you again does I. Huh Mr. Fisher what are you doing here. I come to see if you boys have been causing trouble again and I guess I was right now get out of my skate park. Okay yes sirs come on guys. Wow thanks Mr. Fisher was it? Yes I am Mr. Fisher and I own this skate park now who is you boys. Oh hi my name is Naruto and these are my friends Sasuke and Kiba. Oh I see nice to meet you boys now I have some business to take care of so I'm off enjoying yourselves. Okay we will and thanks again Mr. Fisher. Meanwhile as everyone was skating Naruto get's a call. Huh my phone hello who is this. Is this Naruto Uzumaki. Yes this is who this is. I don't know how to tell you this boy but it is about your father and his job. Okay what is he fired or something. No not quit you see he was working and apparently one of the big boulders came down and crushed him instantly he is dead. What that can't be he is always careful at his job no matter what. I know Naruto and I am sorry but he is dead goodbye. What no way it can't be he just can't be I don't understand. Hey Naruto why are you not skating with us man? Sasuke I just had some terrible news. What is it did something happen. Sasuke my dad is dead from his job a boulder came down and crushed him. What no way god I'm so sorry Naruto. It is fine you should go home and see if Itachi is okay. Right but you are coming with me. No I don't want to Sasuke just go. No you're coming with me if you like it or not. Meanwhile back at Sasuke's house Sasuke saw that Itachi was okay. Oh thank god Itachi you are okay. Yeah I'm fine Sasuke but wait wasn't Naruto just here a minute ago. Oh no Naruto Itachi we need to find him now. Right Sasuke but where do we look. Okay Itachi you check back at his house if he is there call me. Okay got it but where are you going to look. I think I will go check Sakura's house. Okay call you later little bro. Okay Itachi. Meanwhile at Sakura's house Sasuke was knocking on her door. Huh Sasuke what are you doing here? Is Naruto in your house with you? Yeah why is it about his dad. Yes I just didn't want him to do something stupid oh thank god Naruto you are okay. Yeah Sasuke I am okay don't worry. Sigh well but are you going to be okay Naruto. Yeah it hurts but with you and Sakura here with me I should be fine. That's right because we love you Naruto especially me. Hah thank you Sakura I needed that. So are you sure you are going to be okay buddy. Yeah Sasuke I am fine thanks'. Okay well I have to go home now so you stay with Sakura okay man. Okay Sasuke I will. Plus Sasuke don't worry I will take care of Naruto tonight. Thank you Sakura well I am off. Meanwhile Naruto stays at Sakura's house for the night. Naruto I have to say I am sorry about what happened with your dad. That is okay at least I still have you and Sasuke left huh. Yeah Naruto your right you do but maybe this will make you feel better. Huh Sakura what are you doing. Don't talk Naruto. As Sakura was moving closer to Naruto he could tell she wanted to kiss him so he let her and once they broke their kiss Naruto was going to say something. Sakura thank you your right I feel better. Good Naruto I'm glad to hear it. Hey Sakura I am going to bed I am tired okay. Sure if you don't mind if I join huh. No I don't mind at all Sakura. Good Naruto Uzumaki I love you. I love you to Sakura Haruno. Meanwhile the next morning when Naruto get's up he notices that she is not there. Huh Sakura oh what is this note. Dear Naruto sorry I wasn't there when you got up this morning but I left you breakfast on the counter maybe you should go see what Sasuke is up to today love you. Okay thanks' Sakura. Meanwhile as Naruto was walking to Sasuke's house he noticed a leaf fall right in front of him and that reminded him of his father looking out for him. Huh dads I see you are looking out for me thank you. Meanwhile when at Sasuke's house. Hey Naruto I have been expecting you over. Wait you have Sasuke so Sakura called you first. Yeah she did and way to early your girlfriend woke me up at five 'clock this morning Naruto. Holy crap so she had to get up that early damn. Huh what do you mean how did you know Naruto? Oh because she gave me a letter when I got up this morning Sasuke. Oh I see well since we are both up do you want to play a video game Naruto. Sure Sasuke what do you got for a game? Alright Naruto how about we play resident evil. Yeah that games awesome let's do it. Meanwhile when Itachi got home from work he saw Naruto and Sasuke playing a game. "Hey Sasuke I am home." "Oh Naruto, didn't notice you where here." Yeah hey Itachi what is up? Nothing just wondering what game are you boys playing? We are playing resident evil. I see the one game that I am not good at right Sasuke. Wait but how are you not good at resident evil Itachi Naruto said. Let's just say Naruto I always die on this game. Oh I see wait hold up Sasuke my phone is ringing. Really Naruto right now but we are so far in the game. I know but it will only take one quick second okay Sasuke. Okay Naruto but hurry we are in the middle of a game. Hello who is this? Hey Naruto it is me Kiba what is up. Nothing what are you doing and what is that noise in the background Kiba. Oh yeah that's what I called you for but it's a surprise so get over here. Okay hold on let me tell Sasuke. Okay man I'll just let you go for now. Hey Sasuke want to go to Kiba's with me. Huh go to Kiba's okay but wait what is over there. I don't know he said it was a surprise so let's go. Okay why not. Meanwhile as Naruto and Sasuke head into Kiba's house they heard loud noises inside. Well Naruto if Kiba is having a party it sure is a big one. Meanwhile when Naruto and Sasuke are about to head inside Kiba says to hide to signal a surprise. Huh where do you think everybody is Naruto? I don't know but why is it so dark in here oh found a light. Surprise you two. Whoa what the hell is going on here? It's a surprise party in your guys honor like it. Huh yeah I like it Kiba but why is it in our honor? Glad you asked Naruto remember first day you came into class and we met you. Yes what about it Kiba. Well we all had the idea since you and Sasuke were the first to meet each other since you have been in Konoha we thought it might be good ideas to throw a get together slash party for you. Cool I like it what about you Sasuke? Yeah it's awesome let's get it started then. Yeah as you could hear the crowds say all at once. Now where is Sakura at I wonder said Naruto. Then a voice behind him called his name and said. Looking for me Naruto here I am. Oh Sakura there you are I wasn't sure you were going to make it or not. Please me not make it don't be silly Naruto. Yeah your right I knew you would come Sakura. I missed you Naruto. I missed you to Sakura. Meanwhile at the party Naruto thought it was getting late so he said. Okay everybody it is getting late so you should all head home now. So afterwards everybody looked at their phones and said there goodbyes. Okay goodbye Naruto. Goodbye guys see you tomorrow at school. So Naruto did you have fun? Yeah I did Sasuke anyway Sakura are you spending the night with us tonight. Yeah Naruto I am and what about you Hinata are you staying with us? Sure well uh I am getting tired Sasuke can we go to bed? Sure Hinata let's go well we will see you two in the morning Naruto, Sakura. Yup see you in the morning Sasuke, Hinata well Sakura let's go. Okay Naruto lead the way. Uh sure Sakura let's go.

Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura all got up for school and walking there while they were walking Sakura mention something. Hey guys you know what I forgotten about this whole time. What is that Sakura Naruto says? Well guys I remembered that today is our last day of school aren't it. Oh yeah that's right it is Sasuke agreed. Meanwhile as they walked into the class room they were addressed by their teacher Mr. Hatake who said. Good morning class now that it is the last day of school I am not going to make you work not as hard Mr. Hatake said. Awesome that sounds good Naruto said. Well class all you have to do is a test for the rest of the hour and that is all since it is a half of day now begin. Meanwhile when everyone was done with their test Mr. Hatake addressed the class and said. Class I loved having you in here for the rest of the year so I hope after you leave high school today I hope you all have an excellent life ahead of you Mr. Hatake said. Meanwhile as everyone was finally leaving Konoha high Naruto and Sasuke were walking home with Sakura and Hinata with them. So guys how do you all feel about leaving high school finally Naruto said? It feels great actually you know Sasuke said. Hey Naruto can I talk to you alone for a second. Sure Sakura so what did you want to talk about. Well Naruto I don't know how to say this but I am moving. What Sakura your moving when where you going to tell me. I am sorry Naruto I got the call from my parents last night before we went to bed and I didn't want to upset you. I see well I guess thanks for telling me Sakura. Hey you guys okay Naruto what is wrong? I guess Sakura says she is moving her and her parents are. What Sakura you can't be serious said Sasuke. I know I don't want to leave you guys but what choice do I have they are my parents. Wait Sakura let me move with you plus we can still be together. Naruto you would really consider doing that I mean what about Sasuke? I don't know but Sasuke what do you think I should do as a friend tell me. Well if you want to do this it's up to you Naruto. Yeah I do want to. Okay Naruto I will call my parents and ask if you can but if not will you be okay. I guess so Sakura. Okay hold on let me call them Naruto. Meanwhile when Naruto could here Sakura talking to her parents on the phone in the living room he started to wonder will he be able to go with Sakura or not. Well Naruto I just got done talking to my parents and they said no. Wait what Sakura they said no but it can't be. Naruto I am so sorry I wish I could do something but I can't. Just tell them that you don't want to leave Sakura. I tried Naruto I even begged them but they said that their word was final I'm sorry but I have to go. No Sakura damn it I wish you could stay with me. Naruto are you going to be okay bud? I don't know Sasuke but I am going to bed see you in the morning.

Chapter 4

The next morning Naruto didn't get out of bed he felt to upset about Sakura leaving. Come on Naruto get up man you're not just going to lay there are you. Leave me alone Sasuke I don't want to talk to anybody right now. I know your depressed Naruto but you can't be like this forever can you? I don't know Sasuke why not it seems to be working right now. Okay I am getting you right now so get up Naruto. Alright Sasuke I'm up what do you want me to do now? Okay get dressed and we are going down to the skate park got it Naruto. Sure I guess Sasuke okay let's go. Meanwhile at the skate park Sasuke and Naruto were skating and Naruto felt a little better but still sad. Oh Naruto I wish that I could make you feel better he thought. That is okay Sasuke at least I am not completely miserable. Meanwhile Sasuke was still wondering how to make Naruto feel better then he thought. Wait Naruto we have to go now come on. Wait go where what are you talking about Sasuke? Naruto I realized Sakura hasn't left yet she is still at the airport maybe we can stop this. What really Sasuke okay let's go then Itachi can you drive us? Sure Naruto, Sasuke let's go quick. Right thanks Itachi Naruto said. Meanwhile at the airport Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were looking down the flight list and Sasuke said. Naruto I found her she hasn't left yet we have to go. Right Sasuke come on we are so close. Come on have to move faster Naruto thought. Naruto look we made it she is right there Sakura wait Sasuke said. Huh Naruto and Sasuke what are you two doing here? Huff Sakura we found you Naruto said. Sorry guys you are to late I have to go now Sakura said. Sakura what is taking so long huh Naruto, Sasuke what are you two doing here Sakura's father said. We have come to beg her not to leave Mr. Haruno Naruto said. Well I am sorry Naruto but she is leaving because of my new job. What wait a minute she has to leave Konoha because of your business Naruto said? Yes now we must hurry to our flight come on Sakura her father said. Wait a minute Mr. Haruno what if Sakura comes to live with us me Sasuke and Itachi and you go instead because you will still have your business right. Well I see you have really thought this over Naruto okay I guess Sakura what do you want to do? Well dad I guess I want to stay with Naruto and all my friends. I see very well then I love you Sakura I have to catch my flight… oh and one more thing Naruto take good care of Sakura for me will you. Yes Sir Mr. Haruno I will I promise. Good well I am off. Meanwhile back at home everybody is celebrating. Now cheers for having friends and family and for having Sakura back Sasuke said. Yeah you're right Sasuke it is good Naruto said. Naruto I am tired come to bed when you are ready okay. Okay Sakura Naruto said. Well I don't know about you Naruto but it looks like we got our family together. Yeah we do Sasuke well I am getting tired myself so if you need me Sasuke you know where to find me. Hah right goodnight Naruto.

THE END


End file.
